Wolf Sister
by whitewolf56
Summary: NO TSUBAKI what if 1 day a black wolf the size of a truck saves blackstars life and she becomes his wepion but no one know what kind she is intell a huge fire and black star is stuck turns out soul is her imprint and she seeled his memory how and what will soul do to gain them back but does he really need the in the end who is she and what pain does she carry
1. Chapter 1

Wolf Sister

I grabbed my lunch and stuffed it in my book bag along with my art book and mp3, and an extra pair of clothes. I pulled up my Hoody and walked out of my house I quickly locked the door and attached the key to an adjustable collar around my neck. After I was done I turned around and jumped down all the steps landing in a crouch at the bottom I stood up and sprinted to Lord Deaths Miester Academy. I was there faster than a vehicle, when I got I went and leaned against the side of the building using the shadows to stay hidden. I watched as more kids came and got paired up as partners. Soon a blue haired boy appeared at the highest spike on the school 1 slip up he could end up dead. He started hollering about how he was going to surpass God and how we should bow to him hearing him talk made me smile showing my super sharp teeth . After a while he started jumping my ears picked up small cracking seconds later he came falling down. Why me I grumbled under my breath as I realized I was the only who could save his life. I jumped out of my hiding place leaning slightly forward as I did so when I landed I heard many gasps and screams some just stood and stared there mouth wide open . What is it? Is it a hybrid cause no wolf is the size of the truck look is that a music mark on its side. I could hear the familiar footsteps walk down the stairs I lowered myself to the ground letting the boy slide off after he and opened his eyes. I The Great BlackStar Have Survived many people started clapping and whistling mean while I was busy looking at a familiar pair of red eyes matching my own. I got up and jumped over the crowd I horrible pain tore up my leg I fell onto the ground I got back up and shook out my black fur I went to take a step but fell again. Some people tried to help but I growled and they quickly backed up then the boy came forward I didn't growl I just watched him he went be hide me and pulled out the spike I winched but got back up and ran to my house I went into the alleyway beside my house and switched back I was naked as always when I switched back I ran/limped into my house through a high open window one question came into my head. What had I just done!?


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf Sister

I quickly ran/limped to the bathroom. A small whimper escaped my mouth as I saw blood covered my leg I reached down and wiped some blood off. I grabbed a white shirt and ripped it into strips I put it around my leg and tied it tight slowing down the bleeding I carefully put on a pair of loose jogging pants and went outside and hopped on my black motorcycle and I did I carefully picked up my leg and rested it on the foot peg and sped off towards the school. When I got there all I could hear about was how a huge black wolf with glowing red eyes had saved a boy from his death and that stein was going to dissect it. I slowly walked to steins class every muscle in my body telling me to turn around and run the other way. When I got there my face paled badly even worse when the boy who I learned his name was Black Star sat beside me it also could have been that my leg was still bleeding. He looked at me from the corner of his eye his nose twitched do you smell that he asked me I face palmed myself, I forgot that my type of blood smells funny. I looked down at my leg and gasped when I saw the blood had soaked through my pants and a puddle had formed under my foot. As I got up my vision blurred I took a step forward to start to walk down the aisle but I collapsed, but before I hit the ground I was swept up in a pair of strong arms I turned my head to see Black Star. "Hang on a god like me can't let a goddess like yourself die. I watched as the hallway lights went up by as he ran all in a blur. Promise me don't let them take my blood, Stein will get me I should have stayed but I ran I said my voice becoming raspy. I promise he said I'll always be there for you after all I will surpass god. I believe you I said his shocked face was the last thing I saw before I passed out…..


	3. PAIN and loss a secert exposed

**Sup names nine nice to meet you all I don't know about my writing I'll try and make it better most likely I'll get a beta. 1. Fact about myself I'm a Teen wolf but just a pup and I don't have a pack so I hope to get some friends from u guys.**

I woke up a dull pain going through my leg "fuck me" I grumbled to myself and looked beside me a few people were there. Who are you I said and looked at the faces IM THE ALL MIGHTY BLACKSTAR. I winched when he went slamming into the floor I smiled when I saw the attacker a girl with long blue hair and green eyes I'm Maka she said and opened her book also the deadly weapon I moved my eyes to the next person and froze soul he said leaning up against the wall "cool pose I mumbled to myself and smiled I stuck my hand out to blackstar who had recovered then to maka and last but not least soul as I shook his hand a strange light started to glow in between our hands soon it started to grow so bright that everyone covered their eyes. When I opened my eyes I was in a room with black and red tiles. I heard yelling and looked over to see soul and the imp fighting why did you bring me here and even worse bring a stranger how am I going to explain this he said pacing. Soul let me explain she's not a stranger you just don't remember her she used her power.

Imp! I hissed my whole body trembling that's enough if you leak another word and cause any type of pain to my imprint I swear to go I'LL KILL YOU! A huge pain rushed through my whole body aaaaaa I screamed as an old memory can to my head of me running through my head it was the pain the same fear as that night that I lose everything even my imprint for his safety …I woke up in a room with people around me I couldn't move pain, loss, soul!


	4. connected

**Well I feel unloved not even 1 review well do you guys like it or not I feel horrible. I only own black and the plot!**

Soon other pair of red eyes filled my vision I went to talk but only some blood came out of my mouth everyone backed up. Soon a guy with a screw in his head came in an evil smirk on his face I was wheeled into a room and was gassed. When I woke up I was in a room I moaned and moved my arm but I could move only a finger it was like in that alleyway when I found out I was the holder of a flame. I slowly sat up and leaned against the pillow on the bed in the room sat three people were in the room one red haired man looking very purvey of a little girls under wear, a man in a mask and suit , and a pissed off looking soul. Wait my bad that's four my eyesight became clearer so you're telling me she's a werewepion, yes NOW PLEASE PUT ME DOWN! Now plz tell me how I am wrapped into this soul asked do you remember when you first came here because your family only acknowledged your brother….., yes Lord Death. Well it seems that all of that was a LIE! STOP I shouted out you can't tell him I can't be here I should have left but I had to know if you were ok, aaa it seems the wolf is up said the man I thought his name was lord death and the child in front of him scrolled over to me hmmm very rare indeed as far as my knowledge goes I thought the last of them died out years ago. I growled if you don't stop witch I will kill you your scent burns my nose and your words bring up past memories not only that you're causing soul a headache. She and everyone else turned around to see soul staring at the floor he looked up how do you know that you shouldn't have been able to know my pain he said walking up to my bed. Your pain is mine but only a Fraction of it I said looking at my hands what so you're saying you have this pain tenfold I nodded my head. Plus how did you get in my head and you knew the imp he said its name with disgust I helped you create that and imp is a part of myself that is why I know your pain and you mine and not only that I pulled up my shirt a bit to reveal a huge scar across my stomach witch would still continue upwards soul lifted up his own shirt to reveal the same scar but mine of a much worse degree. The child squealed not only a werewepion but with an imprint lord death this is almost never found you really are a lucky man. I must go I said and stood up "no way she shouldn't be able to move unless the witch seemed to be in thought I looked at the cast on my leg I reached down and drag my nails over it fell to pieces to the floor the witch looked up see these things are very, very powerful and with an imprint there power is raised even without an imprint their power is about the same as you lord death. In the books I've read it said they had fast healing times but a broken leg should have taken a few days for it to be healed now means …. Her eyes widened she immediately backed up across the room it can't be this is barely even anything in the books about this she mumbled to herself. Lord Death looked at her what do you mean he said looking at her well her healing is not normal at all and because of that I believe she processes something called the flame at that moment I let my spirit pressure go losses everyone froze what is this the red haired man asked raspy as if he couldn't breathe it's her soul its huge the witch said soul just looked at me and walked over I sealed it off and fell on my knees soul did to and from my knees I fell to my side along with soul sorry about that I said I reached my hand out and touched him he looked at me and closed his eyes I did to. Suddenly I felt my body go lighter when I opened my eyes souls was there where are we he asked me in my head I said and looked around not only that but this is where your memories are sealed I need to explain something before you get mad I did that because the pain it caused us so I decided I would carry them and if you wish I will slowly reveal them to you I looked at him. Yes he said his face hard then let us begin…

**Ok sup I have a question for u all should black and soul be paired or who and who idk any ideas**


End file.
